deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoadRollerDio/DIO's Sonic OC: Metal DIO
Character History Long ago, on an alternate version of Sonic's world, Eggman had almost beaten Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighter friends. The victory was in his grasp, Sonic being choked out by Hyper Metal Sonic and his friends almost dead under the feet of the Metallix Army. However, Eggman didn't count on his power source running out. All the energy the robots were taking up was immense, enough to power the entire planet. It got to a level so bad to the point that even Metal Sonic's advanced tech couldn't handle it, leaving the Metals vulnerable to destruction. Blowing up in his face, Eggman's robots were overrun, and with a small struggle Sonic saved the day. Retreating, Eggman vowed to make a new Metal Sonic, one that was so powerful that it could match the power of his entire army alone. However, the new power source he had found took up so much space to the point that he had to sacrifice the obedience chip which gave his robots a lack of free will. Coining his new creation Ultra Metal Sonic, Eggman ran some tests on his creation, but they failed. Scrapping the robot, Ultra Metal Sonic was adopted by Sir Charles Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle. Now made into Metal DIO after taking a liking to Shard the Metal Sonic's collection of JoJo manga (Yes, this is canon), Metal DIO adapted a new design, complete with coloring very similar to DIO and Jotaro, and joined the Freedom Fighters in their attempts to stop Eggman once and for all. Death Battle Info ''VS Battles Tier: ''Low 2-C | 2-A | High 2-A (Unknown with 1 Trillionth Power Ring) | Unknown '('Unknown with 1 Trillionth Power Ring) Name: 'Metal DIO '''Origin: '''RoadRollerDIO's Sonic Comics '''Age: '~ 4 years old '''Classification: '''Fastest Robot Alive, Metal DIO Prime, Dr. Eggman's Greatest Creation, Time Stopper (By Rouge the Bat), Little Metal (By Amy and Mina Mongoose), Ultra Metal Sonic (By Dr. Eggman) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3. Doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, drink or recharge. Can pretty much go on for years or even decades without a need for rest or battery recharge), Acrobatics (Enhanced physical ability thanks to aerodynamic efficiency. Metal DIO can adapt to any enviroment and surface while running or flying, and can perform many spin attacks similar to Sonic's), Flight, Natural Weaponry (Spikes very similar to Sonic's),' Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' (To the point where even Knuckles was taken aback by DIO's pure skill), Hacking (Robotic coding allows DIO to hack many different computers. Managed to shut down Nicole's generated shield that was keeping New Mobotropolis safe, even hacking Nicole herself at one point), Hammerspace (Has an infinite number of knives stored in his arm cannon, and can summon any weapon of his choosing to him at any point, so long as he can control it), Statistics Manipulation (Can charge up to 10 times his usual power and speed by focusing his energy to his robotic core), Afterimage Creation (Can project multiple duplicates of himself, each with solidity and the same powers as original Metal DIO),' Paralysis Inducement' (Automatically knows every pressure point on the human and Mobian body, and can strike an opponent hard enough to paralyse them immediately), Instinctive Reaction (Enhance sensors can detect any form of movement from sound alone. DIO can react to attacks instantly just from changes in air movement alone, and can react in time to attacks from an enraged Sonic),' Limited Air Manipulation' (Can create any form of natural disasters from pure movement alone. One time DIO caused a city destroying hurricane just from running at full speed), Heat Manipulation (Can charge the heat of his fists to the same temperature as the core of the sun. Cooled down an active volcano's lava just by dipping his hands in and changing his temperature to absolute zero), Summoning (Can summon clones of himself that control their solidity and match DIO's power and speed), Intangibility (Like Sonic, DIO can vibrate his molecules fast enough to phase through solid objects. After much training, DIO adapted to the ability, letting him become intangible at will without needing to vibrate his molecules), Atom Manipulation (Can manually alter atomic structure of organic and inorganic beings, once using this on Lightning Lynx to turn him into literal glue) | All previous powers on a much higher level, Energy Manipulation, Existence Erasure (On a similar level to the Ultimate Annihilator 2.0, which when fired could erase all of time and space, Reality Warping (Can reset the Sonic multiverse, which is infinite), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Reality Warping (DIO stated that "no matter what reality and time transcending tricks you pull off, I'll bounce back like nothing happened!", This was proven when he effortlessly shrugged off Chaos Knuckles' attacks at full power, the same power stated to be beyond Sonic's gods the Ancient Walkers and Aurora.), Invulnerabilty (Not even physical attacks from True Enejak could dent him), Chi Manipulation (Drained the life force from Knuckles to kill him and depower his Chaos form, only to give him his life back), Abstract Existence (The one trillionth power ring puts DIO on a higher level existence than Chaos Knuckles), Conceptual Manipulation (Can adjust all concepts to his will with the One Trillionth Power Ring), Acausality (Type 4), (With One Trillionth Power Ring) | All other abilities on a much higher level | All other abilities on a much much higher level than Awakened DIO (Proven to be over millions of times stronger than Awakened DIO, Ultra DIO is beyond gods, and can manipulate time and space outside of his own multiverse. This is boosted even further with the One Trillionth Power Ring) Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Could effortlessly match base Sonic in battle, and even killed Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal during 'War of the Zone Jail', when Sonic's team fought the prisoners of the Zone Jail, who were breaking out.) | Multiverse Level+ (Outmatched Super Sonic and Chaos Knuckles with relative ease, and was said by Enejak to have power that even his true form couldn't match, Unknown with One Trillionth Power Ring) | High Multiverse Level+ (Beyond the gods of Sonic, as stated by Aurora herself) | Unknown (Unknown with the One Trillionth Power Ring), (Is over several million times more powerful than Awakened DIO) Metal DIO | Neo Metal DIO | Awakened DIO | Ultra DIO Mary Sue Litmus Test score: 21 To be continued Category:Blog posts Category:Original Characters